Annabeth's Story
by starforever66
Summary: I tried my best most of it is gonna be short


Annabeth

* * *

I lived a normal life, but there was a time when my life was not so normal it all started here.

Percy,Rachel,Thalia,Nico,Grover,and I were playing truth or dare. I started "Rachel truth or dare?" I asked. She replyed,"Truth." "Hmm" I said," Is you're hair naturally red?"She replyed,"No."and then said,"Okayyy! Percy truth or dare?" Percy replyed,"Dare.""Well I dare you to kiss me on the lips." Said Rachel Percy kissed her on the lips for 2 seconds but Rachel didn't let him pull away. My heart sunk I swore I felt tears coming down my cheek no one saw it but Thalia I stood up and walked away.

I went in the kitchen tear by tear falling down I wanted to get a knife and cut my wrist but before I could Thalia walked in. She looked at me with sad eyes and said,"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I didn't reply which made her more curious "Annabeth I know you like Percy you can tell me its okay." I ran to Thalia and gave her a hug and she gave me a tiny smile she was the only one who could understand my feelings I could tell her anything "Thalia." I said, " Yes I love Percy but he doesn't love me he loves Rachel..." Thalia replyed saying, " Does he love her? Or does she love him?" She gave me hope I smiled at her and mouthed the words ' Thank You ' and walked out.

Percy

* * *

I was surprised when Rachel gave me that dare and that we were still kissing I never felt this way about her so all this felt strange and new I didn't have a crush on Rachel but I did on Annabeth her stormy gray eyes sparkle when I see her. Rachel she doesnt have that affect on me. I pulled away no matter how much she pulled she was strong too strong. When I succeded Annabeth walked in ( I didn't even relise she was gone ) her eyes were a bit red but she still had that sparkle in her eyes. She sat down and seemed happy. But what about? After we went home I heard a knock on the door I saw a girl she had red hair and green eyes. Rachel.

She asked me something that made my eyes widen when she said," Will you go out with me? I know I hold my feelings well " ( yea right ) " so will you?" I looked down and thought about my chances with Annabeth. None popped up in my head so I said," Sure I guess." Rachel squeeled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then shut the door.

Oh my gosh what did I just do? damn it I'm an idiot Idiot Percy Idiot Percy Idiot Percy.

Rachel texted me the next morning.

_Hey Percy-Bear!_

_~Rachel_

_Hey..._

_~Percy_

_So I was thinking when we tell the others about you know us._

_~Rachel_

_When? Us?_

_~Percy_

_Well duh remember yesterday Percy-Bear?_

_~Rachel_

_Yea._

_~Percy_

_Good well lets tell them at school! See you there Percy-Bear!_

_~Rachel_

I hated this what am I gonna do? Annabeth might be- wait I'm sure Annabeth doesn't like me like that I mean I LOVE her not just like.

At school, Rachel was waiting for me she smiled when she saw me and ran towards me " HEY PERCY-BEAR!" She said " Hey Rachel " I said "Come on " she squeeled I sighed as she dragged me.

As Rachel told everyone the news that Rachel and I were dating I saw Annabeth's eyes I saw tears in her eyes and that she clenched her fist and ran away.

Thalia

* * *

Of course I ran after my best friend she was crying hard in a corner her eyes depressed and full of hate for Rachel Elizabeth Dare " S-s-s-she knew I l-l-l-l-loved P-Percy I HATE HER!" Annabeth screamed and threw a broom at the wall she was so mad the broom broke in two. Then she went back to crying. "Annabeth GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! you are not giving up on Percy you love him and thats what matters." I told her she shook her head then stompped to class.

I was worried about what happened to Annabeth. So I marched right to Percy then slapped him " OWW! What was that for?" He said in pain I replyed," Duhh for being stupid! Annabeth loved you now shes crying hard all be cause of you Percy you just had to date RACHEL!" Percy blushed when I said ' Annabeth loved you ' he started to say,"S-s-she loved me?" I nodded but then his expressioned turned gloommy I was pretty sure he found out the lovED parti could see depression in his eyes like I saw in Annabeth's " I gotta dump Rachel how could I be such an idiot and not relize she loved me all that time?" Percy said then started running off I grinned then said," My work here is done well for now."

Nico

* * *

While I was in class I got a text from Percy and Grover

_Hey_

_~Percy_

_Hey_

_~Grover_

_Whats up? If anyone notices were in class._

_~Nico_

_Yes I'm aware_

_~Percy_

_So Percy why did you text us?_

_~Grover_

_For something important._

_~Percy_

_Can't it wait? I'm in my favorite class._

_~Nico_

_No this is IMPORTANT!_

_~Percy_

_More important then my homework? MY TEACHER GAVE ME THIS TIME TO DO IT!_

_~Grover_

_Come on guys keep up the reason I'm texting you guys is because I just relised Annabeth loved me this whole time!_

_~Percy_

_But would that mean.._

_~Grover_

_.. You broke Annabeth's heart?_

_~Nico_

_Maybe..._

_~Percy_

_*sigh* clueless Percy obvious things that he can't see.._

_~Nico_

_Oh shut up_

_~Percy_

_Gahh I have to go the teacher caught me_

_~Grover_

_Same later Percy!_

_~Nico_

I shut my phone and got ready to go home.


End file.
